Re:member
Re:member es el octavo opening de la serie Naruto el cual es interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock, FLOW. Sinopsis El vídeo comienza con la sombra de Naruto que se abre paso en el bosque hasta que se encuentra con una luz al final del camino. Luego son introducidos Sakura, Kakashi que se encuentra leyendo uno de sus ICHA ICHA, el Equipo Kurenai, el Equipo Asuma y el Equipo Guy. Posteriormente son mostradas las siluetas de Itachi, Kabuto y Orochimaru además de los jōnin de Konoha e Iruka. Luego Naruto aparece sólo pero al darse vuelta se da cuenta que se encuentra rodeado de sus amigos, los cuales comienzan a mostrar sus habilidades para terminar con Naruto creando un Rasengan de Siete Colores. Finalmente aparecen Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, y nuevamente a Naruto en Konoha con una mirada decidida. Letra Kanji= かき鳴らせ存在をここにいると… 新たな旅が今始まる 変わり行く季節の中を生き抜く度に僕ら 知恵と強さを手に入れたけど (just looks like a survival game) 流れてく時間の中に置き去りにした思いを 忘れた事すら忘れていた 崩れかけた時　孤独を知って出会えた僕ら一人じゃない さらけ出せ感情を万丈の思いを 涙目が運命を変えて行く 闇に打ち鳴らせ鼓動をきっと会えるよ 同じ痛みの旗の下で 移り行く記憶の中で変わらない大切な物を 見つけ出そうとして彷徨っていた |-| Romaji= Toki no nai sonzai o koko ni iru to arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawariyuku kisetsu no haka o iruka futabi ni bokura keta tsuyota o te ni ireta kedo Mawattesu jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoio o wasureta koto sura wasureteita Kuzurekaketa toki kodoku hoshi de daeta boku ga hitoei janai Sora kazaku kanjou kono omio o namida de mune ni kaeteiku yami ni uchiawasu koro o kitto eru yo onaji itame no hate no moto de |-| Español= El tiempo ha estado detenido para mí pero un nuevo día está por comenzar. Hemos nacido con el cambio de estación hemos reclamado fuerzas para seguir nuestros pensamientos fueron abandonados (Los perdimos en la confusión) Tan solo si te hubiera conocido ayer cuando el mundo era para mí feliz no me sentiría tan solo como hoy. Así que me llevo mi amor y mi cariño también para que no caiga como siempre. Enfrento al cielo y entierro las lagrimas en mi corazón sé que nos volveremos a encontrar en la oscuridad así que toma mi mano y sígueme hacia el final ahí en la luz donde por fin podremos vivir tan felices. Convertiré tus sueños en canción transformaré tus lagrimas en cristal renaceré tu esperanza para hacerla en luz. Largo camino he de tomar pero te prometeré que cuando vuelva te borrare todo el dolor. Enfrento al cielo y entierro las lagrimas en mi corazón... (Recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos perdidos...) Toma mi mano y sígueme Enfrento al cielo y guardo las lagrimas en mi corazón sé que nos volveremos a encontrar en la oscuridad así que toma mi mano y sígueme hacia el final ahí en la luz... El tiempo ha estado detenido para mi sigamos adelante y borremos el dolor!!! |-| Inglés= Time has been standing still for me but a new journey is about to begin! Through the changing seasons and journeys we lived through We've reclaimed the strength that we lost We abandoned our thoughts in this dizzying age and have completely forgotten everything If I could have met you when everything was falling apart I wouldn't have been all alone So I take my love and affection face the sky and bury my tears in my heart We'll be able to meet up again in the darkness Deep in the depths of our pain Letra Completa Romanji= Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to... Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikinuku tabi ni bokura Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Just looks like a survival game) Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Naruto remember (completa) Lyrics Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to... Hibike ana akatsuki no sora ni |-| Kanji= 時間は私のために拘留 しかし、新しい日が始まろうとしている。 季節の変化を持って生まれHEMO 軍はsegirと主張している nestrosの考えは放棄された 私は昨日知っていた場合にのみ、 世界が私の幸せのためにあったとき 私は一人で、今日のように感じないだろう。 だからここに私は私の愛を取る また、私の愛 彼はいつものように落ちるといけないので。 私は私の心の中の空と埋葬の涙に直面する 私たちは暗闇の中で見つけることです ので、私の手を取ると終了アジアの光の中でそこに私に従ってください ここで我々は最終的に幸せに暮らすことができるように。 歌にあなたの夢を向けるだろう ガラスはあなたの涙を変えていく それは光のようにあなたの希望に生まれ変わる。 長い道のりと撮影 しかし、私はあなたを約束 あなたが戻ったときには、すべての痛みが消去されていること。 私は私の心の中の空と埋葬涙に直面する... 私の手を取ると私に従ってください 私は空に向かって私の心に涙を保つ 私たちは暗闇の中で見つけることです ので、私の手を取ると終了アジアの光の中でそこに私に従ってください... 時間は私のために拘留 先に行くと、痛みを消す！ Personajes Por orden de aparición: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Hinata Hyūga *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Itachi Uchiha (Silueta) *Kabuto Yakushi (Silueta) *Orochimaru (Silueta) *Kurenai Yūhi *Asuma Sarutobi *Might Guy *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Tonton *Shizune *Jiraiya *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Udon *Moegi Vídeo center|600px Vídeo Original center|600px Curiosidades *En este opening no aparece Sasuke. *Casi al final del vídeo se puede ver a Naruto usando una vez más el Rasengan de Siete Colores. en:Re:member Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings